Brass Compass
by sixoxox
Summary: Post Season Three storylines that I will be using to entertain myself with while waiting a zillion months for Season Four. Actually just trying to write my own Season Four. SORRY, ON HIATUS.
1. Tamsin 1

_Dark smoke swirls around me like a maze and I feel like I should cough. But I don't. I can't. And suddenly I can't feel my body anymore. I can't feel or taste or smell. Small screams escape from my mouth until I can't hear anymore. My senses fade; my vision the last to go. The first thing I become aware of is the feeling that I'm lying down. Everything slowly comes back to me and I realize that I'm on a bed. A warm bed. My hearing returns and hushed voices in the distance become apparent. The room smells like oranges. I open my eyes and feel as though I can still see the smoke until I realize I'm in a dark room, a candle the only light._

_ I hear a knock on the door. Suddenly I know where I am. And I know who's there._

A man in all black enters the enormous chamber and turns on the light. "You came so close," he says as he slowly walks to the girl on the bed. The girl sits up and turns to face him.

"I failed," she says. "I couldn't do it. What am I doing here?"

"You failed the task I assigned you, yes." The man speaks with no discernible disdain in his voice.

"I know! So why haven't you killed me yet?" the girl demands.

"Because you did not fail the real test, Tamsin." The man replies before pulling a brass compass out his pocket. He places the compass on the bed, directly next to the girl.

"What is this?" she asks as she picks up the brass instrument and turns it in her hand.

"It is a gift," the man states.

"What is it for?" Tamsin asks with a raised voice, her temper quickly gaining pace.

"You will find out soon enough," the man grumbles.

"Where's Dyson?" Tamsin shouts as she watches the man make his way back to the door. "Where's Bo?" She jumps out of the bed and follows the man to the door. He has already made it to the other side when she gets there. "Where am I?" She screams. She tries to open the door but it is locked. She slumps down to the floor, her back against the door. She then takes a good look at the compass in her hand. She flips it open and clicks open the transit lock. The needle spins recklessly for a moment then abruptly stops with the painted red side hovering over North East. Tamsin rolls her piercing blue eyes before closing them.


	2. Kenzi 1

The Morrigan's sleek sportscar drives up to a large warehouse in a desolate dirt lot. Dirt flies off the tires and leaves a cloud in the car's wake. The car comes to a stop and two people step out of it. Kenzi, a human, and Bruce, a dark Fae.

"Kenzi," the large tattooed Fae speaks in a low, coarse voice.

"What's up, big guy?" Kenzi asks.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Bruce warns.

"Gotta do what I gotta do," Kenzi says, her eyes trained on the ground.

Kenzi walks through the dirt and up to the door. Bruce follows her, a morose grin on his face. Masimo, a smarmy looking druid, stands in the open doorway, leaning against the fame.

"I knew you'd come," Masimo says. "They always do."

"And I knew you'd be a dick about it," Kenzi retorts. Masimo turns around and walks into the warehouse. Kenzi follows him in quick stride. Bruce begins to follow but Masimo turns back to him.

"Sorry buddy," Masimo states, "this is a private matter."

"I'm here to protect her," Bruce says matter of factly.

"Well," Masimo starts as he begins to close the door in the large man's face, "you'll have to do it from outside."


	3. Tamsin 2

There is a knock on the door and Tamsin startles. "What?" She snaps. Then comes the knock again. Tamsin rises from her seat at the edge of the bed and makes her way to the door. She opens it and sees a young girl. Tamsin considers her luck to have a young girl at the door instead of a large, impressively strong man. Tamsin gently pushes the girl out of the way and tries to run out the door. The little girl's eyes turn yellow as she grabs Tamsin by the wrist and bares a mouthful of sharp, green teeth. Tamsin punches the girl square in the jaw, knocking her to the ground. With the slight break she runs as quickly as she can. She sprints down a hallway and takes what she feels to be too many right turns.

She finds her way back in a familiar hallway. The young girl stands in the middle of the hall, waiting for her. "What the hell?" Tamsin vocally asks herself. "What is this place?"

"This is Valhalla," the little girl answers in a shrill voice. "Paths are rarely simple here. Choices can lead you astray. Nothing is as it seems."

"Stop being so cryptic," Tamsin demands, "and come fight me."

"I did not come here to fight," the girl speaks slowly before dissolving into specks of dust.

Tamsin shakes her head with disapproval. "Well, I already hate it here."


	4. Hale 1

Hale walks into the last place he had seen Kenzi; the Dal Riata. He is greeted by a shard of glass on the ground crunching under his foot. He looks down at his shoes, a pair Kenzi had picked out for him, and speaks the girl's name out loud. "Kenzi."

He takes a look around the Dal and follows the trail of broken glass halfway across the room. He spots a tarot card laying on top of a pile of glass. He reaches his right leg forward and places his foot to the left of the card as he leans down to pick the card up with his right. He takes a good look at the picture of the man and woman standing at the edge of a cliff. He flips the card back and forth in his hand before gently sliding it into his back pocket.

"Damn," he exhales.


	5. Dyson 1

Dyson awakes with a jolt to find that his body has been propped up in a corner of a dark, dingy prison cell. He hears footsteps coming toward him but the one fading lightbulb hanging from the ceiling doesn't allow him to see much. The footsteps come closer and closer until finally they stop. The room returns to silence. After almost thirty seconds the face of a man comes into focus.

"Who are you?" Dyson tries to ask, but his voice hasn't quite caught and the words barely come out. He clears his throat. "Who are you?" he asks again.

"That is not the question you should be asking," the man says.

"It's the question I want the answer to," Dyson asserts.

"You are nothing," the man starts, "if not a hero."

"I do what I can," Dyson affirms.

"You are not her hero," the man explains.

"Where is Bo?" Dyson asks with ferocity. "Do you have her?"

"That is not the question you should be asking," the man repeats himself.

"Then what is the question I should be asking?" Dyson probes. "What is it you want from me?"

"You want to be her hero," the man ignores Dyson's wonderings, "but you are not."

"Then who is?" Dyson asks.

"Now that," the man says, "that is the question you should be asking." The man reaches his hand up and unscrews the lightbulb from the chain it is hanging from. In the dark he spins the lightbulb precariously around in his hand before letting it fall to the ground with a crash.

Dyson listens as the man's footsteps begin again, trailing off in the direction they came from. He screams after the man, "Who is?" There is no response. "What did you do to Bo?" No response. "Who are you?" There is still no response as the sound of the footsteps fade to nothing.


	6. Kenzi 2

Kenzi follows Masimo into the kitchen. On the stovetop a kettle begins to screech. Masimo walks over to it and turns the burner off. The loud, high pitched kettle scream fades. Masimo reaches into a cabinet and pulls out a clear tea cup. He reaches into another cabinet and searches through several oddly shaped jars of herbs before pulling out two of them. One of them a short round bottle filled with green leaves, the other a tall square bottle filled with pink flower petals. He begins to measure out some of the herbs and put them in the teacup.

"Really?" Kenzi asks with amusement. "Tea?"

"I don't seem like a tea drinker to you," Masimo states matter of factly.

"No," Kenzi says with a smirk on her face.

"It's not for me, princess…" Masimo says.

"Don't call me princess," Kenzi snaps at him.

"… And those aren't just regular tea leaves," Masimo continues. "I'm a druid. What did you expect?"

"Black coffee, maybe." Kenzi offer.

"Stunts your growth, princess." Masimo's condescension is apparent.

Kenzi exhales deeply and rolls her eyes as she walks over to the stove. Masimo takes the kettle off the stovetop and pours the boiling water into the cup. The water instantly turns a shade of deep purple.

"So what is this crap?" Kenzi asks.

"Just drink it," Masimo commands.

"What is it?" Kenzi asks again.

"You want to be Fae," Masimo starts, "Don't you? This will start your journey."

Kenzi picks up the teacup and smells it. A look of disgust abruptly comes to her face. "Uch! This smells like that guy I dated who slept in a dumpster." After several moments with no response from Maisomo; Kenzi closes her eyes and tips the teacup to her mouth. The effect is almost instantaneous. Her vision goes blurry before everything turns a hue of lime green. Her stomach feels like it is being ripped open with a chainsaw. She leans forward onto the counter.

"What the hell was in that?" Kenzi is able to ask before she has to run to the sink to throw up. She stumbles backward and it takes almost all of her energy to stay on her feet. Somehow she is able to make it to the front door. She opens it and falls out the door, into Bruce's arms.

"Thank you," Bruce mouths to the sky as he catches her.


	7. Tamsin 3

Tamsin walks down the same hallway she has passed through at least four times in the last hour. The wall on her right is made entirely of mirrors. She looks into it and hardly recognizes the tall, skinny girl she sees. She takes a closer look and sees slight, but discernible tear streaks running down her cheeks. She closes her eyes and remembers the fight she had had with Bo. She remembers the mercy Bo had shown. The compassion. She remembers Bo taking short steps closer to her. She remembers wanting to pull closer, but being too scared. She remembers walking away and now wonders if she'll ever see Bo again. She quickly pushes the thought to the back of her mind and looks straight ahead.

"Get your act together, Valkyrie," she audibly whispers to herself. She defeatedly takes a few slow steps forward, knowing she'll just end up in the same hallway again in a matter of minutes. As she walks she takes a few moments to consider a plan of action. After a while she feels a small heat emitting from the brass compass she had hastily shoved into her back pocket. She pulls it out and flips it open. She clicks open the transit lock and for the second time the needle spins recklessly before coming to an abrupt stop. This time the needle points due South. She shrugs her shoulders and begins to follow the arrow. It takes a full thirty seconds for her to remember the last time she had read a compass.

She stops and turns her body until the painted red side of the needle is facing North. "North," she says aloud. The needle doesn't accept its location. Again it spins and lands facing a different direction. She turns her body around one more time. Finally she looks up and sees herself in the mirror. "Damn it." She rolls her eyes.

On the other side of the mirror is a dimly lit room. A mural depicting a scene of two young lovers during a great war envelops all four walls.


End file.
